User talk:Rocketslime 1 1
---- Re: Re:Featured articles Ah, yes. You're small change to the template is perfect. I was trying to get it over that line and into the Header, but wasn't sure how to do it. -- [[User:Dubya Scott|'Dubya Scott ']](Talk page...007 style) 00:53, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Signature Just a quick question... When you (Rocketslime 1 1) post on a Talk page, you're signature (actually the whole post) is in a template. I know how to change the sig and make a template, but how do you get the date/time stamp inside the template rather than after it? I'm wanting to update mine, but don't know how to do that one thing. Unless I'm missing something completely obvious...which might be the case... -- [[User:Dubya Scott|'Dubya Scott ']](Talk page...007 style) 21:02, November 1, 2012 (UTC) *Oh, okay. I understand now. Thanks. -- [[User:Dubya Scott|'Dubya Scott ']](Talk page...007 style) 21:42, November 1, 2012 (UTC) From the guy who edited Fyer It love to sighn up but I have no e-mail. Class system rocket, didn't you edited A, B C D E X? It annoyed me because when i read the page, it follows my movement and is making text difficult to see and red. You should probably put it next to 'edit' tab or at top the of the page. 16:46, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Posting images rocket, I want to know how to post images. i said that twice on AD Madness, and haven't answered it. How can i post images anyway? i want to post an image which is Nintendo logo with Boos (ghosts) around it. 18:10, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Posting & logging problems you told me how to post images, but this didn't satsified me. It told me to log in, i type in IP adress, click log in, but there is an error. It says 'You have to log in to upload files'. i did not sign up as I am under 13. 19:07, November 4, 2012 (UTC) I think you should contact Wikia instead. it tells me that i need to know the username and e-mail. i am not signed up. In fact, i do not know my e-mail and i don't think i should use my dad's email. it's so frustrating to see why anonymous users could not as much as logged in users. 10:16, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Shy Guy Yellow This photo of King Boo of Luigi Mansion 2 is Fake from of Fantendo Reply Nice job. Though, I guess you should write the affiliate's name next to the logo. The logo is a bit confusing, especially to unfamiliar viewers. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 22:43, November 4, 2012 (UTC) :All looks well done, but may I please question the spam text (even in Oasis)? Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 02:13, November 5, 2012 (UTC) 'Fake' silver padlock what's that grey padlock? That doesn't look like silver padlock. (it's located in your profile, below golden padlock, and star. 07:23, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Question Hey Rocket, I'm not sure if this is just a problem on my computer because I haven't updated something or it's the whole wiki but when I go to my page and look to see what badges I can obtain it's all out of whack. Like it shows all these badges that I already gotten like "Key to the Wiki. (21/5) days" and "Making your Mark (536/10)" and even the Starter Pokemon badge is up there! Do you have any ideas why this is happening? Thanks! Jumpman98 (talk) 22:34, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Alright, thanks. I'm kind of glad it's not just me who has this problem.Jumpman98 (talk) 23:44, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Reply to Head template Looks awesome! Nope, nothing is needed in opinion to be changed. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 00:40, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Re: Header Template I agree with Conker. I don't see anything that needs to be changed. http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/c/c5/DubyaScott---font2.png 'Profile – Talk – ' 03:52, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Pokémon GS 2 Thanks for expanding it. I appreciate it. Currently, I am using my bot for cleanup uses. Example; *http://nintendo.wikia.com/wiki/Creeping_Chrysanthemum?curid=37030&diff=245853&oldid=221431 How does the before and after look? Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 17:01, November 10, 2012 (UTC) :I hopefully could use my own account on AutoWiki Browser to help you out on the headers for ease. Also to update all the infoboxes so we can get rid of the Fix = a thing. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 17:24, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Wait? Why would we have fan-content on this site? If you mean that, then no. There is Fantendo. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 18:53, November 10, 2012 (UTC) :Sure. You can do that. Sounds like a good idea to me, Mr. Genius. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 19:13, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Class C Bug On your Header template, I found a bug. For Class C Articles like this one when you hover your mouse over the C, it says This is a class A article. It's probably just a copy/pasting mistake, but I thought I should tell you. --Stingray0097 (talk) 19:48, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Re: SSB Character Contest Help Sure, I can help out. I'll start working on it. http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/c/c5/DubyaScott---font2.png 'Profile – Talk – ' 00:59, November 13, 2012 (UTC) *Also, how do you give the images a transparent background? I know I have to go into an image editing program (which I have) but I'm not sure how to make it transparent. :http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/c/c5/DubyaScott---font2.png 'Profile – Talk – ' 01:50, November 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Old, outdated versions of Photoshop and Paint Shop Pro. ::http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/c/c5/DubyaScott---font2.png 'Profile – Talk – ' 02:02, November 13, 2012 (UTC) :::Alright, thanks. I'll give it a try. :::http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/c/c5/DubyaScott---font2.png 'Profile – Talk – ' 02:10, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Giveaway and Slider Hey Rocket, Hopefully you saw that the Giveaway went live! I hope you enter, it's a pretty easy way to win a WiiU if you ask me. Also, I wanted to see if it was alright for me to add an image in the main page slider that links to the Giveaway. It might be an easier way to get people to enter and it will only be temporary. Would that be alright? Best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 17:23, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Common.js - problem code Hi Rocketslime. I'm afraid I need to ask you to remove the JavaScript that creates the button to remove the sidebar. The button removes the ads on that page-load for logged out users, and removes the sidebar functionality for logged in users. It's important to have the consistency of the page width too, it means everyone (other than monobook users) sees the article space in the same way. Your addition is a very clever one, and we have no objections to it personal JavaScript, but it is against Wikia's Terms of Use as part of the shared JS pages. So please can you remove this edit, and then anyone who wants to use it can add it to their personal JS. Thanks -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 21:34, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Re: Image Templates Sorry. I keep forgetting about the templates. http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/c/c5/DubyaScott---font2.png 'Profile – Talk – ' 01:52, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Template help I created a template for the Wii U game list, but I wanted to center the ESRB rating. I tried adding |center after the rating but it didn't do anything. So, if you know how, please tell me. --Stingray0097 (talk) 18:13, November 16, 2012 (UTC) quote Can i add quotes to pages? you once said quotes are distracting but you had added quote and speaker to 'Head '''template. 18:25, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Customize Badges Hi, I'm new to the wiki and was wondering what is the "Customize Badges" link for, because whenever I, or my brother who's also a wikia contributer, clicks on it, it just refreshes the page.Just wondering.The BitMaster (talk) 01:35, November 17, 2012 (UTC) New class system Do you like new class system (U)? i have made it entirely myself. be sure to use them in upcoming games, consoles, locations etc.! 15:30, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Main Page and Launch Pack Hey there, Rocketslime 1 1, my name is Doug and I'm a member of Wikia's Community Development Team! With the closing of the Wii U Giveaway, I wanted to take the contest out of the main slider, as well as add the formal Wii U Launch Pack (here ) on the right rail on the mainpage. Links could be pulled in with all related content to the Wii U. Do I have your permission to do this? Thanks! Doug (profile)•(talk)•( ) 21:48, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Reply I've been watching your progress on it and I have to say, Great Job! Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 00:51, November 20, 2012 (UTC) 'Crat Because I seem to be on a lot of other wikis and I am so happy on all you work, I've promoted you to crat. Doesn't mean I'm leaving, but good luck with the wiki! Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 15:12, November 21, 2012 (UTC) :You're welcome. I won't be gone, though. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 15:19, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Categories I'm replacing the categories like "series" locations to Locations in "GAMENAME" so the cateogries do not overcrowd one-another. Locations in GAMENAME is more professional than GAMENAME location and such. Please do not change that. It's okay like what you did with the images, but yeah. Can you please help me out on this? Do this wit the series categories like Mario characters; Category:Characters in GAMENAME, not Category:GAMENAME characters, k? Also, can you please edit your username to be green like mine on the highlight.css thing? Thanks. 21:14, November 21, 2012 (UTC) I actually do that and that's exactly what I mean, but the Locations must be lowercase to locations, Characters to characters, etc. k? Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 22:28, November 21, 2012 (UTC) :Actually, can we please do the corresponding categories to the category for master category E.G. Levels in Donkey Kong Country would have Levels and Donkey Kong Country as the master categories. Thanks. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 23:12, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Animefan0 (talk) 02:49, November 22, 2012 (UTC) THANKS FOR UR INFO thanks for infoAnimefan0 (talk) 02:52, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Re: Information Gateway Very cool. I like the use of the Wii U Gamepad, also. http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/c/c5/DubyaScott---font2.png 'Profile – Talk – ' 17:15, November 22, 2012 (UTC) :Personally, I like the columns better. :http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/c/c5/DubyaScott---font2.png 'Profile – Talk – ' 17:29, November 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Looks neat, but the DK Virtual Console thing sn't quite in the Wii U cntroller screen itself. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 18:10, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Character Cat Template Thanks so much! It was kinda needed... Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 17:18, November 24, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not a template person, so I don't... Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 17:26, November 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay. You can change some stuff if needed. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 21:17, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Awards Ceremony How about a character of the week or something? P.S. LIke how I am deleting all those urddy unused images by Image import script? Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 16:41, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Sega Wiki So there's a Sega Wiki. Sometime in the future, do you think we could make it an affiliated wiki with Nintendo Wiki? (or revive it?) Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 23:39, November 25, 2012 (UTC) :That's why I mentioned reviving it. I just thought that you could help out on some CSS coding there and such. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 00:19, November 26, 2012 (UTC) ::I meant like templates, Infobox stuff, etc. but you can do CSS if needed. I know that SEGA isn't very well known. There is GameFAQs though. Also, the Monobook skin for the wiki bleeds myeyes. Have askin that can make it default white? Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 00:27, November 26, 2012 (UTC) :::Thanks. Now, for the text? Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 00:40, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Video Revert Is there a reason why you reverted the video that I added and the link to the subpage? Looking at your rules, I thought that this should be allowed within them. - Wagnike2 (talk) 21:25, November 26, 2012 (UTC) :* Also noticed that you deleted the subpage, how is this any different than making a subpage for image galleries? - Wagnike2 (talk) 21:27, November 26, 2012 (UTC) :* I guess I should further clarify that my efforts are part of an on-going effort by the Wikia Development Team to get more videos on your wiki, and for some of these titles there are going to be upwards of 20+ videos for a title. Can we compromise and allow the subpages? That way we aren't taking up tons of room on the article pages themselves. A good example would be the game Nintendo Land, which if you look here would have a good number of videos. - Wagnike2 (talk) 21:30, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Form I signed it in a blog comment... Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 21:30, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Re: Changes to TOC I like the idea, but I'm wondering if the color should be changed to a shade of blue so it matches the color around the Categories and the Head template. http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/c/c5/DubyaScott---font2.png 'Profile – Talk – ' 00:25, November 27, 2012 (UTC) :Cool. I like that much better. I think it ties in well with the other colors on the article. :http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/c/c5/DubyaScott---font2.png 'Profile – Talk – ' 00:47, November 27, 2012 (UTC) ::A cool new design. I really like it! ::http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/c/c5/DubyaScott---font2.png 'Profile – Talk – ' 01:38, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Reply I don't like it... I LOVE IT! Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 01:00, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Re: Videos Template My issue with using that template is that I can only display one video that way, I'm trying to at least display 3-4 and then link to the subpage. So it's not an ideal solution. - Wagnike2 (talk) 22:52, November 28, 2012 (UTC) :* Looks pretty good, I'll use that from now on. Thanks for working together with me on this issue. Good to team up with some of the community members. :-) - Wagnike2 (talk) 23:25, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Re: Nintendo Power images Wow, there's a bunch of them. Alright, cool. I'll go through them and update the articles in the next few days. Thanks. http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/c/c5/DubyaScott---font2.png 'Profile – Talk – ''' 05:14, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Forums Amazing work on the forums Rocketslime 1 1. Maybe I could some time ask if you cane please help out on some other wikis' CSS and stuff. By the way, how do you know how to make a better file for Wiki.png? I can't make one that well. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 15:36, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Page Request System There have been pages that I've found out this Wiki needs but I don't have the time to make the pages myself. I thought maybe someone could add a page request system or something similar.The BitMaster (talk) 17:11, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Reply Nintendo-related stuff. Thoguh, you don't need to maek one. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 22:03, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hi. I was wondering if you could help me make just one page on my wiki. It would mean a lot especially since I am new to Wikia and I am the only editor on my wiki. http://thevideogamedatabase.wikia.com/wiki/TheVideoGameDatabase_Wiki Thank you this means the world to me!Xboxandrotr (talk) 23:57, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Thanks!Xboxandrotr (talk) 00:14, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Sprites Can you tell me how to show my pokemon sprites. I got HeartGold and White but I have now clue about the pokemon sprites.Golden Manda (talk) 03:03, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Sprites The ones on your profile page or the pokemon wiki.Golden Manda (talk) 03:14, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Image can you add photo to Sonic Chaos? I cannot sign up or register because i'm not teen (13). 11:11, December 2, 2012 (UTC)